When we have expletive!
by Miss Nox
Summary: Not for children, really, I mean it I don't want to scar anyone or have parents sending me death threats. FaytxAlbel AlbelxFayt Uncensored Continued? Star Ocean and the best couple! No yaoi haters dammit!


**Miss Nox thinks two things should happen:**

_Sophia should die! __AlbelxFayt forever! Just so you know- this is overexaggeration when I feel the AlbelxFayt love- I have written a FaytxSophia- just one though._

**This is more publicity for Albel's ownership of Fayt.**

**Some people call it FaytxAlbel- but I try to maintain the AlbelxFayt- because Albel comes first and because he owns Fayt!**

**(Confession 1: I have a picture someone drew of Albel stuck on my wall that I kiss before I go to sleep- you would too if you saw it).

* * *

**

**When we have sex**

I imagine- that when we do have sex, I will order my little fool to kneel, and that he will obey in all his naïve uncertainties. And then I will force his hands to the floor like he were praying to one of those gods he worships- but he will learn that there is only one god- and that he may be far from perfect- far from kindness and gentleness, but that cruelty and hardship are worth suffering through. I want every part of my body to confine him- every tone of my shadow to suffocate him gradually until he has no more breath for himself.

Well, he lingers over me- he's waiting for something- and with every passing moment I become more timid and anxious, until I can barely keep myself up. Is he appraising me-? Or is his pause hesitation-? So I am terrified thatthis picky butchermight reject me or that he might rethink what I have been dreading and anticipating. And then he thinks to generously give me a chuckle from behind, was that to relieve my worries, or is this pause part of this sadistic game of his? Does he want all of these feelings through me- of reluctance and yearning?

His crooning shadow falls over his unquestioning prey- who is too frightened to speak. He looks ahead in a glower of pleasure. He sees the boy stuttering- his mouth opening, closing, his body trembling.He puts a hand over his lower robe-like garment and pulls it open.It falls to the floor and crumplesandthe noise presses the boy to look up and let out a small gasp. Why hadn't he seen that there right in front? The reflective panel that would force him to watch this man break into him- and then break him.

He wants to see my face- he wants me to look up at him whilst he does this to me- and all of a sudden I am terrified. What am I doing- waiting quite submissively for him to undress a part of him that my own body conceals- when he tore _my_ clothes off to expose my body completely and stare atit long ago- much to my own desired reluctance. And yet what _of_ my desires- they tell me to run- they tell me to stay- they are of no help whatsoever.

And at last I feel ready to take him. I want him to let out all of those pathetic noises at first; moaning, gasping, panting and groaning- and then I might give him more. He gives looks desperately through the mirror with a horrified pleasure- but what should I give in return? A domineering smirk to this weakness and frailty that makeshim so much more enjoyable to play with- and I then give him much more- which is when he starts to cry out and scream- to the one he now realises is the only deity- to Albel Nox.

Yet the warrior could tell that perhaps he was being unfair to the boy, not showing him everything he wanted to see despite taking everything for himself (this kind of thinking was actually very generous coming from the one who **owned** the boy) but regardless, he decided to remove the mauve cropped top and reveal his torso until all that was left covered was the thin waistline where his sheath came out from beside them. His polished silver claw that grasped onto Fayt's shoulder punctured the skin sharply, causing a definite tone of pain in his next outburst.

**Now I'm getting into this- I could do this every day-**

But then come my shameful supplications-

**Which only cause me more pleasure- and perhaps a little anger- that I would stop just because he asked me to- that he had the right to ask me to stop something he had wanted- that he knew I was taking from him with my supremacy-!**

I am now pass pain- this is a definite kind of torture- one I would gladly sign up to through criminal offence- one which I have taken up but not yet confirmed until-

**_Master?_ You see, the fool is mine- his dishevelled body and his skipping blue hair, his glowing, watery green eyes and that now faint cute little voice. And I surprise myself, more than him- I actually stop and withdraw.**

He took the bluenette by the neck and lifted his head to plant a thankful kiss over his lips- but their game was not over- but the hard part was- for Fayt at least. Now the samurai had to give in some way to his fool- and how could he do that?

The only way- I say this most sternly- I would ever let that boy over me is if he were sat on my lap, laying his back against my body- which he complied to instantly with much hunger. But this is not the position he initially expected. He lay against me and rest his head below my own as I placed both hands all over him, sliding my fingertips over his body-

This is pure heaven- my mind finds it easy to strike down my pride that he will not let me take him. On the one hand is his soft trace of a touch, on the other is the tingling score of his separate claws, each leaving their own white line which will eventually die- whereas I am waiting for him to place a mark on me- a seal or brand like those on my shoulders- I expect him to cut short this beautiful moment with his own bloodlust- but the moment does not come.

**For now, at least, Albel the wicked was being gentle. **And Fayt waited once more- but nothing would come. He swallowed and turned his head- raising it so that he could look up at the older man once more and attempt to speak.

A single finger slid over my lips-

"Shh, you are a little fool, don't speak now," he told me, and I found myself obeying once more.

Now, why not now- what was he making me wait for again?

And I made a wicked grin before giving yet another kiss- I didn't even know why I was being this generous- but I turned his head away and got to work again- entering him once more from behind. But it was clear he would not dare misuse this kind of power over me. Whatever I gave him was primarily mine, and whatever I allowed him to do was primarily for me. The point was clear- I would take this lying down, but he knew if I said stop, he would have no choice.

More commands- I braced my hands on the mattress and breathed in- I took my own breath- to which he jolted me into movement- and with every one we both cried out now- and I was allowed freedom within his 'requests'. Before was his playtime- this was _our_ time of passion- for the moment we were both completely engaged in our emotions- one was obsession of ownership- the other obsession of being owned- but both were of a love that could never before have been thought possible.

As he took hold of the ends of his bed, he watched Fayt's hands grasp the mattress tight- bringing up the soft satin sheets.

Why am I always the first to break! Yet perhaps it was his master's absolute refusal to let the bluenette be within him- what was he, a girl! He could not go on, yet it was ordered of him and soon he collapsed back onto his proprietor, who let him pull away and turn around- crawling straight back over to the hot-blooded warrior before clinging onto him tightly.

More loss of dignity! The shame! But who would blame me in the embrace of this man- who let his right hand brush over my head and pat down once before stroking me tenderly. And I held back, my whole body was now limp and without motion- my hands stuck gripping at his body- my head pressed sideways against him.

Even his warm breath was pathetic- the only thing that rang out strongly was the delighted purring sound which came from him. The room was pitch black now- all that could be seen was the glimmer of his eyes as I glances askew- all that could be heard was our breathing and that sound from the base of his throat, which I accessed by pushing back his head.

More kisses! The first is hard- that is a mark for this night- for his right over me- but the ones that followed- pure bliss- (which didn't help with my purring, mind you). Who would have thought that one could get so much just by saying they didn't hate someone- without having to confess their love?

Tomorrow- they would go to the Urssa Lava Caves to defeat Crosell- tomorrow they would rejoin the others outside of the inn- who would no doubt see the difference between the two comrades- and though until his job was done he would hide it- the red mark the shape of Albel's perfect lips- they would both know it was there and what it meant. Albel owned Fayt forever.

* * *

**There we go, finished- and if you recoil at sex or kinkyness then between men then definitely run away screaming now, or sit back from the screen thinking WTF? And don't send me flamers- just be nice to me because I have powerful friends who know how to doubleslash! **

**Take that- and that!**

**You know me- kupo- check out my crazy profile and review if you wish. D**


End file.
